


Tharn's Birthday

by ButterflyInTheBullet



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyInTheBullet/pseuds/ButterflyInTheBullet
Summary: Mew feels something when he read the tweet that Gulf posts from his Twitter account after the shoot for the series ended."Happy birthday, Tharn 😤"
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	Tharn's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Artistry by Jacob Lee as that's what inspired me to write this.
> 
> https://youtu.be/SV-hDNgDngs
> 
> Sorry for the grammar and everything as I didn't check my writing. Hope you have fun reading tho.

It's getting dark and the rain still falling down to the Earth, wetting it gently, unlike a few hours before when it's showering the Earth with it's storm. Mew don't know how long has it been since he stayed in his car, in front of that person's house. There is empty feeling inside of his heart after he got that wish from him.

He knew that it's not literally for him but that hidden character suddenly emerged again after disappear for awhile. He laughs silently as he rests his head on the steering wheel, laughing at his foolish self for unable to get out of his characters whenever he acts in one.

Somehow, he thinks that this feelings are different from before. He doesn't know why but no matter how hard he tries to ignore it, there will be a day when it comes back. Just like today. Just like at the moment. Just like how he is feeling right now.

The empty space that he keeps for himself suddenly interrupted by a knocking sound against his car's window. That makes Mew startles as he quickly turn his head towards the source of the sound, almost knocked his head against the steering wheel.

His eyes widen slightly at the familiar face, the face that his heart, or is it Tharn's?, yearns for these few days and it finally combust today.

"Gulf..." he whispers those name, it funny how warm it makes his heart feel at the sound of that name coming from his own lips. He quickly open the door of his car and take a step out before realized that it still raining and he will be wet if Gulf didn't cover him with the umbrella that he was holding onto.

Mew doesn't mind if he's wet but he sure does like the feeling when they need to stand close to each other under the small umbrella. The smile of his co-worker warms his heart and he can't help but to return it to others back. Those smiles are worth to be given a smile in a return. Hate the thought of that smile will wipe it away if he didn't return with his.

"What are you doing here, P'? Why don't you tell me that you want to come? You're lucky that I just returned back from the grocery store or you might stay here longer that you should. Wait.. How long has you arrived?" Those smiles and bright eyes slowly frowned while he tries to wipe the wetness that starting to soaked Mew's clothes.

Mew can't help but to smile at the action, can't help to feel happy at the thought of the other feels concern about him, although he should avoid from making the latter worry about him too often after this.

"I just feel like coming and don't sweat about it, Yai Nong. I just want to... see you," Mew wonders if he should tell the latter the truth but decided to stay true to Gulf in the end as he can't lie to the other no matter how hard he tried. It just hard to do so when the younger looks at him with that bambi and bright eyes.

"You miss me, huh?" Gulf asks in a playful tone before he just smiles and shakes his head.

"What if I do? It's been awhile since we last met and it's Tharn's birthday today. You should give me a gift," he lets out those whinny voice whenever he acts as Tharn while silently holding onto the umbrella, wanting to hold it for them and Gulf just gladly gives it to him with that smiles that never left his lips.

"Oho.. are you sure you miss me or Tharn just wants a gift from Type?" Gulf does that eyebrows' move just like Type always did whenever he tries to question Tharn, and Mew can't help but to come close, smiling as he knocks his forehead lightly against the other's.

"What if I say both? Tharn... and P' miss Type and you," he whispers softly as his eyes never left Gulf's eyes, liking the way the latter's ears started to turn red before he gives him a big smiles as he wriggles his eyebrows in a playful manner, trying to hide his real feeling although he knows that Gulf knows what he is feeling at the moment. Those gentle smiles tell him, 'Yes, he knows.'

"Come, P'. Let's get inside. Stay here for the night, okay? " Gulf says as they started to move towards his house, a declaration and not a question. Silently, Mew follows his co-worker inside of the latter house, feeling like his finally get the peace that he needs as their shoulders brush against each other as they walk.

No more sleepless night for today. Only warmth and comfort waiting for him in a house that's not his but feels like one.


End file.
